


Kouta Gets Judged

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Judgement, Pre-Yggdrasil Saga, Spoilers, Yuuya's death comes to light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the Christmas Games, Kouta gets confronted by a familiar skeleton over his fighting of Inves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouta Gets Judged

Kouta confronted the skeletal man who had just told him of the sins crawling on his back.

“Do you understand? You gained that EXP through killing those you call Inves.” He said.

“B-but they were hurting innocent people!” Kouta said.

“You consider that pretty heroic, then?” He asked.

“W-well...” Kouta pondered this.

“You'd be singing a different tune if the monsters you kill were able to speak and feel or were even your friend.” With that, Sans walked away as Kouta began to ponder something.

There was at least _one_ monster he had remembered killed. A green tiger Inves.

“… Yuuya?”


End file.
